Gerany
The Tower of Seasons' Student Union President. A graceful, elegant and intellectual beauty, the socially adept academy representative has intimate relationships with the cream of the Federation's nobles. But under her calm, collected and mature appearance is a heart with a love for adventure. She loves reading fantasy novels and underneath her daily disguise is the heart of an immature schoolgirl. A student of the Grand Spirit of Winter, Hera, she regularly uses powerful water spells. But, when she truly lets herself go, dark power will rush forth, breaking out of its confines... (Or so she says) Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Sin Tally * Title Attribute: Increase Restoration of dark type characters in the party by 40. Resonance Story A Free Spirit Gerany received an excellent education from a young age. Although she learned about the world from the books she read, she never had a chance to actually see the real world for herself. After gaining encouragement from her adventure novels, she made the decision that if she got the chance, she would freely explore and adventure across the world. The Band of Heroes Gerany is both the Tower of Seasons' Student Union President and the most outstanding student in the whole academy. She managed to complete all her courses in just three years, work of Student Union is something that comes naturally to Gerany as well. It could be said that academia and education are a piece of cake to her. She constantly yearns for new challenges, and has never forgotten her childhood dream. She dreams of adventure and wants to find new things to excite her to prove how well she has mastered her skills and combat techniques. But you can't go on adventures without a party, so Gerany set her sights on her roommates, Daisy and Sheero. "Exploration, adventure....Riches! Doesn't it sound so exciting?” "I really don't have any choice do I? Your impulsiveness is making me nervous..." Sheero seemed a little timid. "I just think... running out of school so rashly is not a good idea. What happens if the teachers catch us? I don't want to be chewed out by those Great Spirits.” "It won't be dangerous, aren't you the great Magician Girl? We'll need you to help us smash through boulders blocking our path and to open up chests and whatever.” "You obviously don't understand anything about Magician Girl! And Magician Girl is a secret! I can't just run around in public!” "Don't worry, as the Student Union President I'll be able to smooth it all out! I've made my decision, my party needs a Magician Girl like you in it!” The kind-hearted Sheero was unable to resist the hard-headed Gerany and eventually agreed to join her adventure party. The three girls prepared the clothes they'd need for their adventure, buying some equipment and bags from the small town near the school and preparing emergency supplies and food. "With all these we can camp and picnic outside...I've never camped outside before!” Gerany was exhilarated, but Sheero was still a little worried. She thought that they'd be spotted roaming around outside in public. But Gerany had already thought about this, and she took out a mercenary costume and fake ID badges. "No one will recognize us with these. Let's go, the world needs us!” Complete Success The three-girl adventure party officially set off during one of the Tower of Seasons' rest days, starting their adventure into the unfamiliar, new world. They arrived at a tavern where many of the local residents commissioned mercenaries. Gerany ripped the commission letter off the wall with the highest reward money and greatest difficulty right in front of all the other mercenaries. "This one seems the most urgent, let's do it!” The barkeep was terrified by this golden haired girl's actions, even running over to try and stop her. "This is a poacher group that even the Federal Knight Companies are unable to stop! This organization is huge. They're scheming, deadly and armed from the teeth to boot. You're simply walking to your own death!” "Thanks for the intel, don't worry about me though.” The way that Gerany accepted the task and spoke with such confidence made all the mercenaries in the tavern believe that these girls were insane. They may have lacked experience, but they were good at investigation and research: Gerany's social abilities that she had honed through the Student Union came into great use and they were soon hot on the trail of the poachers after obtaining some information from the town's residents. She had Sheero cast an invisibility spell on her and silently snuck into a group of poachers. They revealed their hideout in their conversation and Gerany heard everything. Gerany then strutted into their camp. "The game is up, now just put down your weapons and come quietly. Don't force us to fight.” The poachers were startled by the sudden booming voice. They thought they'd been discovered by Federal Knights. But after turning around, they noticed that it was actually Gerany and her crew standing over by the entrance. They couldn't help but burst out laughing. "It's just three little girls. We don't know how you found us, but we won't let this secret get out. Let's kill you!” The poachers swarmed them, big and strong and fully armed; they not only wielded cold weapons like machetes, but also muskets and hunting rifles. Gerany stood there calmly and clicked her fingers, suddenly all the poachers lost control of their weapons and their guns even fired at themselves. "You shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a girl, that was your mistake!” She skillfully used the magic she had learned at the Tower of Seasons, plunging the poachers into chaos as they attacked each other. The enraged poachers pulled out their rifles and gunshot rang out, but not one was on target. Gerany breathed deeply as she unleashed a powerful spell on the poachers. The cave was suddenly filled with brilliant light and once it had vanished, the poachers were all fast asleep, sprawled out on the floor unconscious. All the poachers were tied up, thrown into a net and packed onto a cart that was taken back to the tavern. The bartender and mercenaries in the tavern looked on tongue-tied and completely speechless. Under the astonished gazes of the crowd, Gerany and her companions high-fived one another and cheered. "I didn't expect our first quest to be a complete success!” "Daisy, Sheero, you were both great! We can try something a bit more challenging next time!” Their first quest quickly spread around the mercenary community, becoming a much told tale. "Oh yeah, Gerany. Our party needs a name doesn't it?” "I've already thought of that, let's call ourselves 'The Stars of Salvation'! We are the rising stars that will save the world.” "Our goal from here on is to illuminate the people of the world with our brilliance!” Category:Characters